How it Began
by Familiar47
Summary: A touching Tale of how Dib developed his love of all things abnormal. A little help from Zim and Tak helps Dib and Gaz unlock memories long ago sealed away from them.


How it Began

Xxx

"I don't remember."

Three simple words. Dib stared at the alien who sat across from him in the cafeteria. Joining the two young male members of the human (Homo Sapien) and Irken (Homo Lassen) was a young girl only two years younger than Dib Membrane, and another Irken girl in disguise as a human woman who appeared barely a year older than Dib or the Irken before him.

It had been five long years since Zim had first landed on Earth, and two since he had given up on it. Ironically he had Dib to thank for it, for after Dib had captured him, he had examined Zim's PAK using technology captured from Tak's ship...and discovered major damage, corruption, and even computer viruses he had to clear out.

When Zim awoke, he had no loyalty for the Irken Empire, only hate as he recalled every memory where he blocked out the Tallests' sneers and insults and replaced them with praises and compliments. The first thing Zim did when he escaped was go back to his base, and contacted the Tallests...

He basically told them to take their 'Impending Doom' and blow it out their 'superior' asses. Then he sent them copies of the computer viruses that had been placed in his PAK and laughed as the Massive shook apart around the rulers of the Irken Empire. When Dib caught him, he found Zim smashing his computer with his bare hands, bleeding from glass shards in his arms.

The two rivals soon set things straight and chose to put aside their hatred for one another. Zim lived in his base with GIR and Minimoose peacefully, and Dib would pop by and the two friends would plan, design, and search for the paranormal mysteries that Dib loved so much.

Tak showed up a year after Zim had murdered the Tallests and destroyed the Massive with his legion of cyber attack programs. She had been set on avenging the Tallest, but was given a transmission from the new Tallest known as Tallest Grim (REFERENCE!). She was not to harm Zim now that Operation Impending Doom II was scrapped, and there would be no positions for Invaders in Tallest Grim's new empire.

Devastated, Tak was comforted by Zim and Dib, and chose to stay on Earth to live as Zim's cousin. She soon found the antics of the two boys to be amusing and even joined them on these adventures. She had been surprised when she found out just hoe abnormal Earth was.

Demon Pigs, mutants in the underground parking lots, hobos who snatched people who were never seen again, soul stealing demons from another dimension, a portal into Dib's head where everything was a horrible nightmare version of itself. She helped Dib to research these phenomena and gather evidence for them, building up for the day when they could try to take Dib's studies public.

Gaz had warmed up a bit to the two Invaders, having found that despite her Game Slave 5 providing her entertainment, the aliens made real life interesting for her. She never outwardly acted nicer ,but she would not turn them away anymore, or say their voices were stupid.

Now here they all sat, five years from where it had all began with Zim coming to Earth as a tiny little Invader equivalent to the size of a twelve year old human child. They were all taller, teenage sized and in High Skool.

As Dib had gone over their plans to investigate and possibly disprove the existence of a nest of Baby Vampire Mutant Rat Aliens n the sewers, Zim had popped the question.

"Hey, Db-Human, I just realized something...you never told me where you got this interest in the paranormal n the first place. When did it all begin and how?" The Irken asked.

Dib stared back at him and sad plain and simply. "I don't know."

Three simple words that raised more questions.

"You don't know?" Tak raised a holographic eye brow. "Db, because of your interest in the paranormal you were able to determine that Zim was an alien where the rest of your species couldn't. You managed to do amazing things nobody even believes in all because you believed in it. How can you not know?"

"I just don't remember. IT goes back as far as when I was a little kid." Db shrugged. "I never wondered about it myself."

"Then just use Zim's stupid time machine." Gaz spoke up, drawing attention from the group as she slew more Vampire Piggies on her Game Slave 5. "The one that the computer mentioned. The one he apparently wasted by using it to throw pigs at Dib."

"Hey, that one worked until his dad put him in a giant mech." Zim pointed out. "But I don't think anybody enjoyed that wacky adventure."

"I sure didn't." Dib said. "And how do I even remember that?"

"Uh...there's a time...warp...thingy..." Zim blinked. "Uh...let's just head to my house after school. We can take a quick look back if you want to remember it."

"That sounds good. I'd like to know what inspired me to pursue things outside of the box." Dib smiled. "It's possibly the only reason why I'm not like dad, bragging about Real Science and being a crappy brother."

"Alright then, I'll need to get the Time Machine out of storage and make sure it works first, so take your time." Zim shrugged.

Xxx

Hours later, the four of them were down in Zim's labs. They were still the same in appearance, but Zim had improved some of the technology, such as making sure pipes didn't come out of his house. The Invader was inputting coordinates into the Time Machine already while GIR and MIMI were playing Patty Cake nearby.

"Alright, let's take a look back." Zim said. "The earliest I hit you was when you were about three years old," (Can't remember if that was it, haven't seen the episode for a while) He activated the Time Machine. "So we'll start a month before that and work our way back."

"Better pull up some chairs then, this might take a bit." Dib said.

"Suit yourself; I think I'll just send an Observation Drone back to get us some clear footage." Zim shrugged as several floating Irken Drones came out of the walls and took up position around the Time Machine. "Thank the Tallest for Time Warps or I'd be so screwed right now."

One went in, and they all waited.

Xxx

_Fourteen Years ago_

_Dib Membrane sniffed as the older kids walked away, laughing. The boy, only thirty four months old had endured four beatings from them so far. It had been because of his head, it was big, too big they said, he was a freak. Leaving the fragments of his glasses on the ground, he began to try and make his way home._

_What he did not realize was that he was about to walk out into traffic on the last street before his house. He took a few steps out, and heard the screech of tires on the pavement. He panicked, not seeing what was coming, and screamed. "DADDY!" His scream split the silent night, but his dad did not answer._

_Instead, another set of hands grabbed Dib and hauled him to safety. The car screeched to a halt a foot past where Dib had been. The driver looked around frantically, getting out of her car to check for the boy she thought she had run over. After seeing no body, no blood, she looked around, confused, but slowly got back into her car and drove off._

_Dib, standing away from the light of the street lamps on the lawn of a house, looked up at his saviour, and gasped. His vision was good enough for him to see what it was at this distance._

_T was a woman, but not a regular woman. Her skin was not pale, or dark, it was an exotic green and looked flawless. She stood tall, though not as tall as his dad, who was well over six and a half feet tall. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a skin tight sleeveless and striped dark green shirt. A pair of emerald like eyes that reminded Dib of bugs stared down at him, his own reflection staring back at him. A pair of antennae stuck out the back of her head and came down to her waist, ending by curling in on themselves._

"_A-a-a..." Dib stuttered._

"_Are you alright smeet?" The alien asked, kneeling to his level._

"_A-are you an alien?" Dib asked._

_The alien smiled, looking a little amused. "Why yes, smeet, I am what you humans love to call an alien, if by alien you mean come from a different planet."_

"_You aren't gonna take me up into your space ship like a cow, are you Ms Alien?" Db asked fearfully._

_The alien laughed. "Oh heavens no smeet, I have seen your Hollywood movies and they are far from correct about my species, but I must admit some of the features are oddly similar." She shook her head. "No I will not kidnap you. And please, call me Fey."_

"_Fey?" Dib blinked._

"_Yes, Fey." Fee paused as she heard shouting nearby._

"_Dib!" It was Professor Membrane! At the time Dib had shouted Gaz had heard it and informed Membrane of Dib's distressed call. The scientist was rushing down the side walk._

"_Dear me," Fey whispered. "Smeet-I mean Dib, can you please not tell him what I am?"_

_Db looked up at her nervously. "I-I don't."_

"_Please Dib," Fee begged. "Please."_

_Upon seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Dib gave in. "Okay Ms Fey, I won't tell, scout's honour!"_

"_Thank you Dib," Fey smiled, and then tapped something on a metallic bracelet on her right wrist. Suddenly she was replaced by a human woman. She was in her early twenties and had long dark hair with a faint tinge of green to it, and was tied in a low pony tail. Her eyes were dark green like they were in her alien form, but looked human. Her skin was fair, and she wore a pair of dark jeans and a grey tank top._

"_Dib! What is wrong?" Membrane had crossed the street before dib could ask about Fey's transformation._

"_Daddy!" Db leaped into his dad's arms._

"_Dib you're hurt, where are your glasses?" Membrane asked._

"_It was those mean kids from school, they broke them again." Dib said. "Sorry dad, I almost got hit by a car, but Ms Fey saved me!"_

"_Ms Fey?" Membrane looked at the young woman in front of him._

"_I just moved in." Fey said, smiling warmly. "And please, just Fey. I saw him stumbling out there when the light turned green so I pulled him back, and just in time too."_

"_Those brats almost caused Db to get hurt." Membrane shook his head. "Thank you Fey, thank you for saving him."_

"_It's alright." Fey said. "But Professor...I was on my way to your house to answer that article you had in the newspaper, the one for a baby sitter."_

"_Ah ,yes." Membrane nodded. "It looks to me like you're already efficient at keeping children safe."_

"_Yeah," Fey said sheepishly. "I've taken care of kids before, and I was hoping I could have a job until I go back to college."_

"_I'd be glad to have you to keep my children safe Ms...?"_

"_Green." Fey made up the name off the top of her head. "Fey Green."_

"_I'll be glad to have you take care of Dib and Gaz." Membrane shook her hand. "And thank you again Ms Green. Come with me to my house and we can get your paper work filled in."_

_Fey smiled. "Thank you, professor."_

_Xxx_

"I...I'm starting to remember." Dib said. "I remember all of this!"

"That was an Irken...a very tall one at that." Tak noted.

"Why would an Irken take a job as a baby sitter? I don't need money, Tak doesn't need money, we had our technology and bases to support us." Zim pondered.

"I guess we'll see." Tak said. "Next segment, we know where to go from here."

The next was two weeks later

Xxx

"_Fey! Fey!" The ten month old Gaz wailed._

_Fey rushed into Gaz's room and gently picked the infant up from her crib. She began to sing the lullaby Membrane said Gaz's mother had sang for her during the four months they had together. Gaz began to quiet down, and smiled, reaching for Fey. She said one word. "Momma."_

_Fey blinked, surprised, but smiled. "Are you thirsty Gazzy?"_

_When Gaz-who like Dib was abnormally intelligent for a child her age nodded eagerly, and Fey began to take her downstairs before Dib came out of his room, clad in his pyjamas and rubbing her eyes._

"_Can't sleep Dib?" Fey asked, kneeling to his level, still holding Gaz._

_Dib nodded. "There are Tuna Demons under my bed."_

"_Aw," Fey pat Dib's head. "Tell you what, let's get you and Gazzy a drink, and I'll scare those mean Tuna Demons away."_

_Dib nodded, and followed Fey downstairs. As he stood by her feet, watching her pour some milk for the children, he popped the question. "Ms Fey, what are you?" Rather blunt, but Fey understood what he meant in his childish query: what species was she._

"_I'm an Irken, Dib." Fey said, cutting to the chase as she set the bottles of milk on the table and then set Gazzy in her chair and then lifted Dib up onto her lap. "I come from the planet Irk."_

"_How far is that?" Dib asked before he sipped his milk._

"_Very, very far Dib."_

"_An hour?"_

_Fey couldn't help but smile at that. "Much, much more than that Dib."_

"_Can I see you again? Without your dee-dih-duh..." Dib struggled to say the word, even a child with an IQ of somebody three times his age had to learn new words with assistance from adults._

"_Disguise?" Fey tapped her bracelet, and her hologram vanished._

"_Your eyes look pretty Fey," Dib smiled. "Do all the Irkens have eyes like yours?"_

"_Most Irkens don't have green eyes, they have red or purple eyes, some have blue eyes even." Fey said. "I can show you a picture if you want."_

"_I wanna see!" Db said eagerly._

"_Okay there kiddo, look at this." Fey made a small tentacle come out of her PAK and project a hologram of herself with a few other Irkens. One was a female like her and had blue eyes, and was elbowing one of the two males in the picture right in the ribs. She wore a dark black and blue suit and looked angry. The other two Irkens had red and purple eyes and wore matching clothing. The red one clutched his ribs while the purple one laughed, holding a drink in one hand while Fey struggled not to laugh at the Irken's misfortune._

"_This is my friend Skullene." She pointed at the blue eyed Irken. "She might look mean, but she's really nice. These two are Red and Purple, kind of trouble makers."_

"_Like the Ninja Ghosts?" Dib asked._

_Fey laughed and nodded. "Yes dib, like the Ninja Ghosts. We were all friends in the academy-if you could call Skullene and Red friends." She added with a whispered. "I think she liked Purple though."_

"_Why did they have colours for names?" Dib asked._

"_Well...I actually don't know, every Irken's name is different and special, like Dib, or Gaz." Fey rubbed Dib's scythe like hair._

_After the two were done, Fey carried them back up to their rooms and tucked them in one at a time._

"_Good night Dib." Fey whispered as she tucked the covers up to his neck._

"_Good night mommy." Db whispered, half asleep before he fell into peaceful slumber._

_Fey shook her head, and began to rise. She stopped, and slowly leaned down and kissed Dib's forehead. "Good night, sweetie."_

_Xxx_

Gaz had shut off her Game Slave when that last recording went through. "I...I remember something like that."

"So do I." Dib nodded.

Xxx

"_Big head! Big Head! Big Head!" Torgue laughed as he and two buddies beat up on _a_ thirty six month old Dib in the middle of an alley while it poured down hard on them. They had caught him on his way back to his house, and decided to give him a birth day present of their own._

_They did not notice her until she came down. She landed in the alley, ignoring the hissing sting of water on her Irken flesh and spread her spider legs, towering over the boys. "Leave him alone! NOW!"_

_The boys screamed as she hissed, revealing her long, snake like tongue. They fled, and Fey scooped up a badly bruised Dib._

"_Dib! Dib! Oh god answer me!" She shouted, activating her hologram._

"_F...Fey?" Dib opened one eye-his other was too swollen to open._

"_It's okay Dib ,the mean kids are gone." Fey said soothingly as tears poured down her face-Irken tears were not made of the same elements as human tears, so they did not have H2o and did not burn the skin._

"_Can we go home mom?" Dib asked._

"_Yes, let's go." Fey nodded, and took him home._

_When she got back, Membrane went into a rage. He believed that Fey had hurt Dib intentionally, blinded by the rage of seeing his son so badly hurt. She explained what happened and he called the parents of the three boys, who denied any involvement, but said they saw a big green monster attacking Dib._

_No matter what she said, Membrane made up his mind._

_She was fired._

_Gaz wailed, Dib beat on his father's shins, saying she didn't hurt him, and Membrane shoved her last check into her hand before shoving her out into the rain._

_She sad one last thing to them. "Don't be whiners over me kids, I'm not worth it."_

_Xxx_

"She...she helped me." Dib said in disbelief. "And dad literally tossed her into the rain."

Xxx

_Dib didn't see her until an accident on his tricycle that made him crash into a tree. As he wailed in pain, Gaz-now cold and ignorant played tea in the front yard. Somebody knelt down and gently picked Dib up. He sniffed and looked up. "D-Dad?"_

"_No, sweetie, it's me."_

"_Fey!" Dib smiled and hugged her, but winced in pain from his arm. "You're back!"_

"_I never left you honey." Fey whispered, kissing his head. "Let's get you fixed up."_

"_Fey!" Suddenly Gaz was on her feet and ran to the Irken, hugging her knees._

"_Hey Gazzy," Fey hugged her._

"_I missed you momma." Gaz said tearfully._

"_I know Gazzy," Fey whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

_Gaz smiled. "Sorry momma...we were such whiners."_

_Xxx_

"But I remember that day perfectly, she was never there." Dib said.

"I think I have a suspicion here Dib-Human." Zim said suspiciously.

Xxx

_Dib met her again, on his fourth birthday on his way home from school with Gaz. They were stopped by a pair of men in dirty coats. One of them looked over the kids as they got closer."How about them?"_

_His partner nodded. "Yeah, they fit the bill, the boss will take them off our hands."_

_They walked towards the kids ,blocking them off. Dib backed up nervously, holding Gaz by the hand._

"_Hey there kids," The first man said. "Want to go for a ride? Your daddy sent us to pick you up!"_

"_You're lying! Dad never sends anybody, especially not somebody as stinky as you!" Gaz spat her tongue out at them._

"_Guess we do this the hard way then." The second man sighed, and the snatched both children up._

"_HELP! HELP!" Dib wailed, beating on the man's side with his fists. "LET US GO!"_

_They came out of the alley and to a white van. They stuffed both children inside where several more sat. Dib recognized Zita, the Letter M, and other class mates._

"_Where are they takng us?" Dib asked nervously._

"_I want my mommy!" Zita wailed._

_Gretchen began to join her friend as the Van picked up speed...and suddenly jerked._

_They heard the two men shout from the front seats. "Hey-what the?"_

_There was a tearing of metal, several screams ,three gun shots, and then nothing. The van was at a stop. The children sat in terrified silence for thirty seconds until the doors slowly opened..._

_There was nobody there, the street was empty. Sirens wailed in the distance as a police car came onto the street. Dib aw a trail of purple in the cement-the rain had lightened up enough so as not to entirely wash it away. He hopped out, ignoring Gaz's cries and followed it into an alley. He came upon her, drenched in both purple and red blood and wrapped in a black cloak. Her skin was burning off inch by inch._

"_Fey!" Db cried, running over to her. "Fey!"_

_Fey peeled open one eye and smiled. "Hi sweetie."_

"_Fey, you saved us!"_

"_Yeah...but one hit me." She pulled her cloak aside as she sat up, revealing a bullet wound in her side._

"_We need to get you a doctor!" Dib said._

"_It's ok Dib, my PAK will make me better." Fey said, assuring the boy. "It just hurts." She clenched her teeth. "You should go back to Gazzy."_

"_But-but-I." Dib sniffed, and hugged her. "I miss you mommy! I want you back, dad doesn't pay attention anymore! I wanna go on another adventure with you!" He cried into her shirt._

"_Shh..." Fey hugged him. "It's alright Db, I'm always there for you and Gazzy, you know that."_

"_But-but" Dib whimpered._

_Fey kissed his fore head. "Remember Dib, I will always love you and Gaz, and I will always be there for you, right until the end." She hugged him close. "I want to spend more time with you too, but your dad won't like that."_

"_Can't we live with you? Please?" Dib begged._

"_I'm sorry honey," Fey was crying again. "I love you Dib, I'll always protect you even if you don't see me. Take care of Gazzy!" She released him and vanished._

"_No! Fey! FEY! MOMMY!" Dib screamed as she vanished. He fell to his knees. "Mommy..."_

_When Gaz saw him in the alley, crying over what she thought was nothing ,she looked up at the sky and whispered. "Whiner..."_

_Xxx_

"Fey..." Tak looked up from a screen. "Grand Chancellor Fey. She was second to the Tallest untl she went rogue and-" She stopped, eyes wide with horror_._

_Xxx_

_Dib saw her again, she visited him and Gaz a month later. She sang Gaz to sleep and talked with Dib, scared some tuna demons out of his closet, and checked under his bed for Oogey Boogey. She seemed sick, pale, and she had bandages over where the bullet had hit her._

"_Mommy...are you sick?" Dib asked._

"_Kind of." Fey sighed. "Dib...honey, I love you so much." She hugged him, tears pouring down her face. "I love you and Gaz and even your father more than anything else on this planet, Irk, or any other planet. I-I want to take care of you."_

"_Does that mean you'll stay!" Dib asked hopefully._

"_I-I can't." She sniffed. "Din, sweetie," It took her several attempts to force the words out. "Bad men are coming to take me away."_

_Db's world shattered at that point. "No. No! No! Why! Why mommy! Why!" He wailed into her shirt. "Why are they coming to take you?"_

"_Mommy broke a rule," Fey sighed, holding him. "They want to bring her back home."_

"_I wanna go with you! Please mommy!" Dib begged her. "Please, I don't want to lose you again, please!"_

"_Ok Dib," She sad soothingly, rubbing his back as he sobbed. "Ok, you can go with me, but before you do...can I take a picture of you and Gaz? I don't have one for myself."_

_Dib nodded, smiling. "Okay!" He woke Gaz up, and they both stood for the picture, smiling brightly._

_Fey stood with a device in one hand. She smile sadly. "You're both so beautiful...I'll never forget you...I love you both."_

_Dib looked confused. "Mommy?"_

"_Please just smile Dib, just one smile?" Fey asked._

"_Come on Dib, don't be a whiner, it's just a picture!" Gaz said._

_Dib managed to smile again._

"_I'm sorry. Mommy loves you very much," She whispered, and activated the device. "Good bye."_

_In that moment, they were both photographed and at the same time rendered unconscious. She made quick work erasing her from their minds and tucking them into bed. She stood over them both one last time, and kissed them good night. "Good bye, my babies."_

_She walked out of the house, and then out of the city. As the sun rose, she looked up. They were coming._

_The Irken ship landed, and a dozen soldiers came out, levelling rifles at her._

"_Irken Fey! You are under arrest for the crime of being defective!" The Captain snarled. "Any attempts to resist will be met with by termination with extreme prejudice!"_

_Fey stood there with tear stained cheeks, eyes blazing with anger. "I would die anyways Captain."_

"_Salvage what little dignity you have and surrender." The Captain ordered._

_She donned a cold, deadly look. "No," She clenched her fists. "Burn in hell!" She unleashed per spider legs and impaled two soldiers. The rest opened fire._

_She fought bravely, defeating the entire squadron, but more poured out of the ship, and after several minutes and dozens of dead Irkens, she lay on the ground, riddled with laser marks. She gasped for air as a pair of Irkens stood over her, one clad in red robes while the other wore purple. They stared down at her._

"_Sorry Fey, but the law is the law." Red said coldly._

_Purple looked away with sadness in his eyes._

_Red took a pistol from a soldier and aimed it at her. She glared up at him in defiance and sad one last thing. "Whiner."_

_DOW!_

_One shot to the PAK, and she died. The Irkens left Earth, never to return until Zim was sent there._

_Dib woke up, not remembering why he was so interested in the supernatural, and never even thought of why. His first objective: to prove that big foot was using the belt sander in the garage!_

_Xxx_

Gaz and Dib stared at the screen, their backs to the Irkens.

"She...they...they killed her." Dib whispered.

"Mah...momma..." Gaz looked at her shaking hands. "Momma." She fell to her knees, tears pooling at her now open amber eyes.

"They killed her...just like that." Dib was shaking, taking deep breaths. "She was the only one who ever cared at all."

"She gave her life for yours Dib." Zim said empathetically. "IF she hadn't left, the Irkens would have gone to your house and killed all of you, maybe even invaded the city. If nobody knew about us by then, they would see no reason to invade such a far off planet."

Tak walked over and hugged both children close to her. GIR and MIMI joined them, understanding Gaz and Db were upset.

Gaz had never cried since before Fey had left, but she didn't care: She had had an alien who had taken care of her better than her father ever had, had nurtured and cared for her and gave her life for her. She had never even known until, but to know that it had all happened broke her entirely. She moved closer to Dib, letting him envelop her in his arm as she cried into his shirt.

Xxx

Days later, Zim gave something to Dib.

"This was found in the personal effects of Fey when her body was brought back to Irk for incineration." He handed him a small device. "It was addressed to 'D and G M'. Tallest Grim was happy enough to send it over to me."

Dib took it home where he and Gaz sat around it, watching in awe as it activated. They stayed there for hours into the night.

When Zim showed up, wondering why they had not showed up for school that day, he found them asleep on the floor next to one another, lying around the device.

It was showing a hologram that activated once Zim touched it.

He watched it once, and looked sadly at the two children. He chose to leave them, but accidently tapped the device with his foot and activated it on his way out. He shut the door behind him, leaving it to play through.

Fey appeared, a smile on her face. "Hello Dib, hey Gazzy! How are those Tune Demons doing for you?" She hesitated. "If you're seeing this...I'm good and dead and somehow you remember me. I'm so sorry, both of you, for leaving you like that. I know I was only trying to protect you, but it was unforgivable either way." She bowed her head in shame. "I love you both so much, remember that and never let go of one another. I might not be there, but as long as you have each other, it'll be easier to remember me." She winked. "Two heads are better than one, right? I have one last gift to give you, something to help you both if you ever get those late night terrors again."

She then began to sing.

_Summertime, and the living is easy _

_Fish are jumping, and the cotton is high _

_Your daddy's rich, and your ma is good looking _

_So hush little baby, don't you cry. _

_One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing _

_You're gonna spread your wings and take the sky _

_But till that morning, there is nothing can harm you _

_With your daddy and mommy standing by._

_(The Lullaby 'Summertime' was created by George Gershwin, I do not claim any ownership of the song)_

That had been the song that always sent them to sleep.

"Sleep tight," Fey whispered. "My babies." She then winked out of existence, leaving the children of Irken Chancellor Fey to rest peacefully with the memory of their loving mother restored to them.

Xxx

The End

I always wondered how dib originally got into paranormal stuff. I thought it would be something that had a big effect on him, and I wanted to make my own version of how it happened.

I only own the OC Irken Fey.


End file.
